Legolas' shadow
by ashes of angels
Summary: Legolas meets a very mysterious girl in the woods who claims to be his shadow. Legolas thinks that she's rather weird and doesn't believe her but notices that she knows things that only he knew. then he realises that he loves the girl but can he love his
1. chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN L.O.T.R.  
  
  
  
****************************  
  
REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!  
  
****************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 1.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Legolas walked around the wood searching for his bow. He had accidentlly left it there when his father called for him and now he wanted it back. It was aslo his best bow.  
  
  
  
The day turned to night and the night breeze started to get cold but Legolas refused to go home. He wanted to get his bow back and what he wants, he gets.  
  
Legolas stepped on a broken stick and saw a dark figure. It was someone behind the tree, who was holding his BOW.  
  
  
  
" My bow!" Legolas yelled out and started to run to the figure.  
  
  
  
The figure turned round and looked at Legolas.  
  
Legolas stopped at the figure a few feeet away.  
  
He looked at the figure and noticed that he couldn't tell if it was a he or a she for the person was covered in the dark.  
  
  
  
Then something hit Legolas.  
  
// why does that person have myBOW?!?!?!?//  
  
" Why do you have my bow!" Legolas yelled at the figure.  
  
He didn't really know why he was angry at that person but he knew that it had something to do with his bow.  
  
  
  
The figure stepped out of the dark and took a step towards Legolas.  
  
Legolas now saw the person clearly and noticed that is was a very young lady.  
  
To his suprise, he noticed that she was very beautiful. The lady had long black hair and dark blue eyes. She also had a very pale skin colour.  
  
Legolas saw that she was very white but noticed that she had the most darkest blue eyes and black hair that he had ever seen.  
  
Legolas stared at the lady. He didn't know what to say.  
  
The lady walked up to Legolas and handed him his bow.  
  
Legolas took it without a word. Still looking at the mysterious lady.  
  
He couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked with the moon's light shinning half on her face leaving the rest of her face in the dark.  
  
Legolas somehow manage to find his voice back and spoke.  
  
He wanted to ask the mysterious lady who she was but he somehow ended up saying,  
  
" WHERE DID YOU GET MY BOW?!?!?!"  
  
  
  
The lady only stared back at Legolas with a blank face.  
  
She blinked and looked down. Then after a moment, she looked up again and looked at Legolas straight in the eye.  
  
  
  
For some reason, Legolas felt a chill running down his spine and felt rather nervous.  
  
He knew what he said but he didn't mean to say that. He couldn't believe that he spoke like that to the mysterious woman.  
  
Then he heard he speak, he noticed that the mysterious lady had a musicial tune when she spoke.  
  
  
  
" I found it"  
  
" Oh"  
  
Legolas looked at the girl and said,  
  
" Um, i'm sorry for acting mean"  
  
" That's okey"  
  
" What's your name?"  
  
" Salogel"  
  
" Huh?"  
  
  
  
Legolas looked at the girl. Huh? was she playing tricks with him? He knew that the name sounded rather weird but what bothered him was that it was his name spelt backwords!  
  
Was this mysterious lady who's name is Salogel playing tricks with him?  
  
" What are you doing here?" Legolas demanded.  
  
Salogel sighed and smiled.  
  
" Spoiled brat"  
  
"What?!"  
  
Salogel looked up at Legolas and moved away from the dark so that Legolas could see her clearly now.  
  
With her soft voice, she said again,  
  
" I said that you were a spoiled brat"  
  
Legolas was getting angry. No one ever dared to say that to him. They all knew what would happen but this girl didn't even seem to care.  
  
// doesn't she realise that i can send her to jail? //  
  
Letting his anger get the better of him, Legolas looked at the mysterious lady and shouted at her,  
  
" HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT?!"  
  
" I can speak to you any way i wish"  
  
This just made Legolas even angerier.  
  
He really felt like punching this girl.  
  
Then he thought twice. After all, he was the prince of Mirkwood and he had to be nice.  
  
Legolas started to take in a few deep breaths and manage to control his temper.  
  
He asked Salogel gently a question.  
  
" Who are you miss?"  
  
" I am your shadow" 


	2. chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DONN'T OWN L.O.T.R.  
  
  
  
**************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 2.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Legolas blinked. He wasn't too sure that he heard right but he was pretty sure that he heard the mysterious lady say that she was his shadow. Legolas who was now getting annoyed by this lady demanded what she had meant. The lady smiled and closed her long dark eyelashes. Then she opened them again and looked at Legolas straight in the eye. Then she spoke,  
  
" I meant what I have said, I am your shadow," the mysterious lady said, almost in a whisper.  
  
  
  
Legolas started to get angry with the girl. Being the heir to the throne and also a spoiled child, he asked her once again what she had meant. The lady then spoke out again and told him everything.  
  
" Legolas I am your shadow. I am you. You are I. We are one. Do you understand?" the lady called Salogel asked Legolas.  
  
Legolas looked at her in fury. Never in his life did anyone dare say that to him.  
  
" I don't believe you, " He said promptly to the lady.  
  
" Tell me something that I only know and I shall believe you" Legolas said.  
  
The lady sighed once more before she spoke,  
  
" When you were 61 years of age, you had a crush on a servant who worked in the palace. When you where were about 1000 years of age, you fell off a tree and got a cut but you did not tell your father nor anyone else."  
  
Legolas eyes widened. This girl seemed to know a lot about him. The things that the lady had said were secrets that Legolas kept to himself and never dared to tell anyone and there was no way that this lady could have known.. unless she was with him from the first time he fell into this world. Legolas stared at lady Salogel. He had the strangest feeling that she was telling the truth but what bothered was why she appeared now and not earlier.  
  
" Why did you show yourself to me today?" he asked lady Salogel.  
  
The mysterious lady smiled at him and spoke,  
  
" For we are being judged,"  
  
" I do not know of what you speak of"  
  
" Of course you don't but now you do"  
  
" What are you doing here?"  
  
" Legolas, we are one and our time of being judged is coming near. You have to change your ways if you want to pass. Be more helpful to other people and stop acting like a spoiled brat."  
  
Legolas pouted at what the lady had said to him. Then a question came into his head that he wanted to ask.  
  
" Why you? Why are you my shadow? Why not a man?" Legolas asked lady Salogel.  
  
Salogel smiled at Legolas and replied.  
  
" It is the balance of nature. You must have the opposite sex as your shadow. In other words, a woman would have a man and a man would have a woman. Do you understand Legolas?"  
  
  
  
Legolas understood what she had meant. His only problem was trying to believe it. Then he asked her another question,  
  
" Why did you not come out when there was light?"  
  
Salogel sighed.  
  
" Legolas, I am your shadow. When there is light, I follow you everywhere. Only at night can I got around places on my own free will and appear to you."  
  
  
  
Legolas just stared at her as if she was nuts. Then he asked her,  
  
" What do you want me to do?"  
  
  
  
The lady Salogel smiled. 


End file.
